What I Really Wanted to Say
by XloneXwriter
Summary: The Rememberence Scene between Axel and Roxas, but in AkuRoku. "This is how it was meant to be" AkuRoku, OneShot, and is in Roxas Pov. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: **Hey, it's XloneXwriter!!! :D Well, happy AkuRoku day!!! XD YAY!!!! Sadly, I can't eat the cake my friend made because I'm on vacation. Again. Most people would be happy to be on vacation, but I'm soooo sick of it... Lol, Ok, let's stop reading about me, and start reading the super short story I made!!! Please???

* * *

**Roxas POV:**

Tears fell down my cheeks slowly, staining my Organization cloak. I couldn't remember the reason I had been crying, only a wrenching feeling of sadness in my non-existing heart. I wiped them angrily off on my knees, cursing myself. I'm not a stupid crybaby, so why was I doing this?! I lifted my head up slowly, sighing as I saw the Twilight Town sunset fill my vision. I was on top of the Twilight Town clock tower, looking down upon the small world I was created in. So I knew where I was, but… How did I get here?

Suddenly a voice broke me out of my thoughts, "There you are, Roxy! I was looking for you everywhere!!" My heart skipped a beat as that familiar voice spoke to me. I looked up towards the voice, already knowing who I would see. "Axel…" My voice cracked slightly, and I turned away quickly hoping Axel wouldn't notice the tears running down my face. What is it about Axel that always made me feel so…weird? I wasn't supposed to have feelings, so why was it that whenever I saw him my heart sped up? Or when he makes fun of me, I find my face the same color as his hair?

Axel looked at me with confusion etched on his face. "What's wrong, Roxas? Are you ok? Did Larxene try to shred that stuffed moogle I gave you for Christmas, again? Or did…" Suddenly Axel shut up. I closed my eyes tightly and hoped that he was just going to leave. I didn't want him to see me like this… Unexpectedly a hand grabbed my chin and snapped it upwards. A gasp left my mouth, as pine green eyes meet my startled blue ones. He held my face close to his as he asked in a commanding tone, "What happened Roxas?" His eyes softened a little as he wiped off my foolish tears, and I almost cried again of happiness at how close we were.

I gave him a small smile and responded, "It's nothing Axel… I'm fine; you don't need to worry about me." I almost slapped myself silly at what I said next. "Besides, you don't need to waste your time with a nobody like me…" He cut me off by putting his hand over my small mouth. "You're my best friend, Rox. So just tell me what's wrong, ok?" He actually looked concerned for me. I could never hate this man, even when he made me feel hope when there was none. When he made those kinds of faces, I thought that maybe he really did like me, but then I would remember that we were nobodies…

I pushed him away abruptly and glared at him. "There's nothing wrong Axel! How many times do I have to tell you that!!! It's just…" My head hurt all of a sudden, it felt like it was ripping apart. I clenched my head in pain, letting out a scream from all the pressure. The last thing I remember before a veil of darkness covered my eyes was the color red…

In the middle of the darkness I found myself all alone trying to call out for someone. Every time I tried to scream, my throat would close up and I couldn't say anything. I stumbled around in the dark, searching for anyone who would help me awake from the nightmare I was living in. Just when it felt like the shadows were going to swallow me whole, a light appeared before me. I looked cautiously into the light hoping it was the way out of the gloomy place. You could say I was surprised when I looked into two emerald green eyes. The person laughed and reached out their hand, gesturing that I should take it. I warily pulled my hand towards theirs, to find that they had moved farther back. The person's spiky red hair bobbed slightly as they ran away from me, yelling at me to keep up. I sprinted after him, but every time I got closer the lean figure would be farther away. Gradually the light started to fade away, along with the mysterious person. I managed only one word as the light faded away completely, "AXEL!"

Axel? Who was Axel? My mind was buzzing making thinking next to impossible. Axel… Why was that name so familiar? Axel, Axel, Axel… I felt like I should know who that was… I cracked my open ever so slightly to find a fiery red color blocking my vision. Red… Images shot through my head like a bullet, I was with people I'd never seen before. Places I'd never been… And in each one there was the same person over and over... A tall lanky red-head, who always had a cocky smile plastered on his face, and fire playing eagerly in his eyes. Axel… How could I have forgotten?

I must have said his name out loud, because next thing I knew my whole body was being shook. "Roxas! Wake up you lazy son of a-" I flew my hand in the general direction of the noise, and a loud "SMACK!" sounded through the room. But hey! At least the shaking stopped.

I opened my eyes slowly, gently getting used to light in the room. Once I had succeeding doing that, I sat up and groggily rubbed my eyes. That's when I noticed Axel staring at me in a daze. I cocked my head to the side, trying to hide the blush that wanted to paint my face. "Uh… Axel?" I said confused and slightly dazzled. Ha, isn't that what most of those squeaky high-pitched girls call confuzzled? I never really did get girls… But that's not the point now…

Axel started drooling slightly and muttered, "So cute…" I felt my face go burning hot, as I stuttered back, "U-Um, Axel? Uh…" Suddenly he turned as red as his hair, and he brushed the back of his hair, like he did when he was embarrassed. 'Oh…. Ha-ha, err… Anyways, you ok, buddy? You almost fell off the tower…" He trailed off nervously, giving a little laugh. Right around then, I noticed that I really was still on the Twilight Town tower. I glanced back at Axel, and saw him staring off into the sunset with a strange emotion in his eyes. A strange feeling clenched my heart, and I quickly looked away hoping that it would go away soon. It didn't.

We stayed like that for a while, silently looking into the sunset. We weren't talking to each other, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was different… More at peace, if that made any scene… "Roxas..." Axel said quietly interrupting my thoughts, but his voice sounded weird… I turned to him a question already on my lips. But I guess it's going to have to share, because suddenly Axel was on my lips too. I was completely shocked when our lips came in contact; I stiffened momentarily, but long enough for him to get the wrong idea. He pulled away too soon for my likes, and mumbled an apology, "Sorry… I just… Sorry…" I cut him off by abruptly smashing our lips together. Panting for air as I released him, I mumbled our lips merely inches apart "Idiot, what are you sorry for…" He smirked and kissed me again, fire sparking as our lips touched again and again. It was like kissing fire… and I loved every moment of it.

We stayed like that for a long time, me sitting in his lap, my arms comfortably wrapped around him, just watching the sunset together. Every so often he would lean down and kiss me gently, and I would push myself closer so I could taste more of his godly lips. I can't believe I had gone without this my whole non-existing life… It felt so right to be in Axel's loving arms, it made me feel… Whole, something a nobody should never be able to feel. Is this what Demyx meant when he tried to explain how he felt around Zexion? Like nothing could ever go wrong? As if the whole world was just you two? I never wanted to leave…

Only when the white portal light covered us, I remembered why I had been crying earlier. I smiled up at Axel's confused face, as he watched me gradually fade away into the light. Sorrow rang through me as I realized that this was the way it was supposed to be, I could never truly be with Axel, because this was the last day of my 358 days in the organization. Axel yelled to me as the light separated us, "Roxas! What's going on?!? Why?" I leaned towards him and gave him one last kiss, knowing that I would never see him again in this lifetime. A single tear rolled down my face as I fully faded into the light. But not before I let myself say those final three words.

"I love you Axel."

* * *

**A/N: **Please **REVIEW!!!! **I know that green button is somewhere down here, so click it!!! Please?

Again, Happy AkuRoku day!!!! :D


End file.
